The boy with no name
by Soueless
Summary: The hunters meet a boy with no name question is will he live to be seen again or is there a whole new adventure to be told. By the way this story eh first chapter is taking place between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero while the second chapter comes after the blood of Olympus PS. as for the character list this includes general idea the whole story includes everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**I have never written a fanfic in my life but I have thought about some I could write here's one hope you enjoy, and yes I have read all of the Percy Jackson books from Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief to The Blood of Olympus. And I do plan on adding chapters. (I don't own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series all belong to Rick Riordan)**

It was a beautiful summer night in upstate New York; there were no clouds in the sky a perfect night to sit and stare at the sky. Well, it would be for a normal human, but for the Hunters of Artemis, it was a good night for a hunt well, except they lost their prey soo not so good.

"OKAY, how is it possible to lose a giant 18-foot tall minotaur." Said a quite scary teen with black hair and blue eyes wearing green camo with a bow in her hand.

"I don't know it just disappeared." Said another girl dressed exactly the same but looking a little younger.

"We were right behind it, and then it just disappeared it can't do that it had two options run into the field in the south or confront us in the woods." As the two girls were debating on where it could have gone more girls dressed the same came out of the woods. One of those girls walked up to the two and grunted stopping their argument which showed that either she was scarier or of high rank maybe both.

"Thalia there's no reason to start arguing, but I have to agree, something that big couldn't just disappear, but even I can't sense it."

"Apologies lady Artemis but then where could it have gone?"

"Well then maybe we should set up camp here and….." Before she could finish the minotaur stumbled into the clearing they were standing at the edge of and stopped. All the girls in the group drew their bows and aimed their silver arrows at it.

"Why is it just standing there?" asked one of the girls who joined them

"I don't know." Said Thalia "Maybe it decide to stop running and confront us."

"doubt it."

"Something doesn't feel right." Right as Artemis says that the Minotaur collapses with ichor pouring out from arrows sticking out of its back. The hunters approach it hesitantly.

"Those aren't our arrows." One of the hunters says

"Yeah, then who's are they?" Thalia says

"Those would be mine." Says a teenage boy standing on a hill leading into the clearing.

All the hunters turn and point their arrows at him. The boy looks to be around sixteen wearing jeans sneakers and a blue shirt that has a minotaur head on it.

"Who are you."Thalia calls out

"Just someone who lives nearby" The boy replies "and that beast is my kill."

"Fair enough you took it down, but we've been hunting it for the past couple of weeks so.."

"Fine, fine you can have whatever you want I just want the horns is that fair."

"sure" Thalia replies

"Great now could you stop pointing your arrows at me." Thalia puts her arrow away and raises her hand signalling for the other hunters to do the same. As they do that the boy walks down the hill putting his bow on his back. Now that the hunters can see him better they see that he has jet black hair and what look like celestial bronze eyes. As he starts pulling his arrows out of the Minotaur Thalia sees that his arrows aren't normal.

"What are those arrows made out of?"

"These things, nothing really I make them myself though nice and sharp."

"They are made of celestial bronze, imperial gold and Stygian iron aren't they."Artemis says

"Wow, nice observation miss Artemis."

"Same to you for noticing my true identity."

"Well, you do give off this pressure wasn't hard to tell, hey how about for me stealing your kill I can pay you back by giving you a place to stay how does that sound."

"Heh sorry but we don't know you, and you're a boy." Thalia says

"Yeah, and what's the problem with that."

"We're Hunters of Artemis we swore to reject all males that mean's hospitality, company or love."

" I never said anything about love although you all are quite attractive it's just, I would prefer not to owe a goddess."

"That seems fair enough."

"But Lady Artemis."

"I will allow this once and only once as a form of paying us back nothing more."

"Great now could you help me strap this minotaur down to get it back to my house it's right over that hill."

The hunters gather around the minotaur and start strapping it down to a sledge to be dragged to the boy's house. When they finish strapping it down the boy whistles a few moments later two large bronze wolfs come running down the hill there each about the same size of a garbage truck just a little smaller. The boy takes loose ropes and ties them to the sledge then to the wolfs. They group starts walking towards the boy's house. All the hunters kept the distance from the boy except Artemis who walked next to him.

"you never gave us your name," Artemis says

"don't have one."

"Your parent's never named you?"

"Never met my parents."

Artemis looks at the boy more closely expecting his facial features, seeing him closer she see's he has roughly handsome features with unkempt hair and a scar running from above his right eye down to the bottom of his face.

"You have a faint aura of a God, but I can not tell who."

"That's probably because I'm not the child of a God but of two demigods."

"That explains why the mist didn't fool you, but I have more questions that I want to ask."

"After dinner ah were here." As he says that he stops at an open clearing at the top of the hill, it flattens out with trees surrounding it.

"Where there's nothing here." One of the hunters says

"Exactly" The boy replies and takes another step altogether disappearing. Shocking all the hunters, even Artemis was surprised but realised what had just happened.

"An illusion barrier."

"Yep," says the boy sticking his head out and gesturing them to follow. As they pass through the barrier, they are even more shocked at seeing a mansion twice the size of the big house at camp half blood but smaller than typical mansions. From the look of the building, it was built by hand.

"I must say I am impressed by the state of the building including the barrier," Artemis says

"I know right it was all built by my great great grandparents not the barrier though my great grandparents made that."

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you didn't kill the minotaur for sport." Says Thalia walking up next to Artemis

"Nope it wandered into the barrier, and I decided to deal with it, here come inside it's starting to get a little chilly out here."

As they enter the building, the wolves drag the minotaur around to the side of the building.

"There are a couple of rooms on the first floor each have bunk beds and a bathroom with showers there's more on the second floor the one all the way on the right with the black door is my room you can claim any other room for yourself. Please make yourself comfortable I will prepare dinner."

As the boy says that he hangs his bow and quiver on a weapon rack and walks into the kitchen the hunters all turn to look at Artemis and she nodes giving them the go to find rooms and wash up. **(Hey just because the hunters are immortal maidens doesn't mean a bath or shower isn't required or nice every once and a while.)** As the hunters spread out to find themselves some rooms Thalia and Artemis stay back in where they entered to look around. The layout of the living room they entered is nice and quite roomy in the middle is a seating area surrounding a fireplace that is burning a bright orange. They came in through the back door from a large porch straight across from the back door is the front door with big black double doors to their left is an entryway to the kitchen where they can hear the boy taking out different types of pots and pans to make dinner. They walk into the kitchen intending to get some more information from the boy with no name.

"We have some more questions for you,"Thalia says

"Not right now I am preparing dinner how about after what do you hunters drink sweet tea, root beer any other type of beverage or are you all old enough to drink beer?"

"We will not wait till after dinner we expect you the host to answer all our questions as your guests," Artemis says very sternly

"Huh is that so okay fine but it will have to be short the spirits can't cook the whole meal." At that, he snaps his fingers and air spirits come and form bodies and start preparing the dinner cleaning and cutting vegetables and getting some spices and more tools out for later. By looking at the body shapes, the spirits took, Artemis and Thalia can see that some are women and men and they are familiar with their bodies and what to do by how they moved and prepared.

"Interesting," says the boy looking at Artemis and Thalia

"what?" Thalia says

"Well, when did you change you no longer have the coats on."

"Small time magic we can have clothes appear out of nowhere at any time we want," Thalia says while giving an example of pulling her jacket out of thin air and then making it disappear.

"hmm interesting, so you had questions you wanted to ask?"

"Yes what is your name, how is there an illusion barrier that can conceal an 18-foot tall minotaur outside, why are their spirits, how are you not dead." Thalia spits out like she was holding in all those questions from the first time she met him.

"I would also like to know about the mechanical wolves and how you have arrows made of three magical metals and more about your parents?" Artemis asks politely

"Okay I guess you want the long version, well first off I don't have a name never given one and this place we are in including the illusion barrier is all made by my ancestors. This place is well a safe haven for demigods on the run at least that's what they call it they also gave me the name the keeper." The boy sighs and sits down gesturing them to sit down to.

"I never really agreed to that name but every demigod out here in the world calls me that, and that illusion barrier I got no idea really it just been here for as long as I have and my parents. These spirits here aren't the only ones there are multiple some that are nature some that are ghosts and many others they have also helped me train and become stronger while also taking care of the place. I'm not dead yet because of all the training that I have put myself through plus the help of the spirits the mechanical wolves and the illusion barrier. The mechanical wolves and the arrows including the bow I made myself my parents well never really met them the only thing I know is that they died but I do know what Gods they were children of. My dad is the son of Ares and my mum the daughter of Hephaestus that's why I can make stuff out of celestial bronze and imperial gold. As for the Stygian iron well that's kinda confusing well I come from a long line of demigods so like the demigods marry then have a child then that child grows up and either ends up with another demigod or an actual God though doesn't often happen kinda weird too if you think about it."

"To the point," Thalia says

"Right well basically I am a child of multiple different God's I guess you could say, so one of my ancestors was a son of Hades or maybe a daughter anyways since I am basically a "child" of Hades I can manipulate and use Stygian iron but not to its full ability." As the boy finishes, he breathes heavily like he didn't breath through the whole looks at them with a look of curiosity most likely wanting to see how they would respond.

"I…wait….how….could…..HUH?" Thalia says looking more confused than when she came out of the tree.

"This is possible but is very rare the last time this happened the blood chain didn't last," Artemis says

"Unless are these spirits your ancestors from as far back as the rise of Rome?"

"Uh yeah, I think so."

"Could one of them be named Sircis." At that, a spirit surrounded with a white aurora was next to them dressed in white linen and looking beautiful in the kinda eire ghostly way.

"That would be me you speak of Goddess of the hunt." Sircis says in a calm and gentle tone that makes you just want to relax and listen to her sing.

"Of course one person survived I should have known that, so you carried on the blood line."

"Yes I survived the slaughter of our house and went into hiding carrying on the bloodline, but I made one change to how we lived."

"You stayed hidden helping slightly and never taking credit for anything."

"If I may make such a bold request Goddess of the hunt can you keep this from the other God's."

"Of course even if I did tell them they would not believe me and Hades would probably have a heart attack knowing all of these spirits are here."

"Thank you." And with that, she was gone, and both Thalia and the boy were stock quite both having the same question running through their head, but the boy was the first to ask.

"How am I related to Greek God's if my ancestors lived during the Roman times and who was she?" The boy asks

"Well, somehow your ancestors were able to keep the blood of the Greek God's running through there blood in ways I don't even know as for who she is or was she was a daughter of the last father of the house of putere, or the house of strength. Everybody in that house thought that she wasn't granted any blessing from the God's, but they could have never guessed she had the beauty of Aphrodite and the intelligence of Athena so mostly to have a part in the house she sang and how beautifully she sang."

"Wow, but how was the house slaughtered and why." Thalia said just as intrigued as the boy

"Well, they were slaughtered because they held themselves over everyone else in Rome and well you can guess how the Romans felt and also how they dealt with it."

"Ah, so I guess that explains everything then." The boy says

"Yes it does and I think one of the spirits is trying to tell you something." Aphrodite points out one of the spirits frantically running around the kitchen but then stops seeing that they were all looking at him and gave them all an awkwardly wide smile. And that is when they smelled It the slight burning smell coming from a pot with a lid on.

"What the what did you but how." The boy says as he gets up and goes to inspect the black smoke coming out of the pot.

"I guess that our cue to leave him to take care of dinner," Artemis says as she gets up. As they walk out of the kitchen area multiple ghosts come running out of the kitchen some shaking their hands as if they burned them and one smelled herself and cringed which made all of the other ghosts take a step away from her. One ghost forms next to Artemis and Thalia and starts walking towards the kitchen cracking his knuckles while the boy is yelling and cursing in all different types of languages.

"I suggest we find a room and get cleaned up for dinner," Artemis suggest breaking Thalia's trance at the scene that unfolded before them.

"That is a great idea lady Artemis."

They turn their backs on the scene and walk down a corridor to find themselves a room. As they are walking past the rooms they see inside that a couple of hunters are actually enjoying the comfort of the beds as their roommates are washing up waiting for their turn. They come to a room and claim it as their own.

 **I hope you enjoyed this I am thinking of continuing and I may just write the second chapter just to make my mind settle but hey if you liked it and would love to see more chapters cool oh and if you have any opinions and thoughts go ahead and say them I take criticism either supporting or not so yeah I may also post other fanfics for other things games books tv shows movies and I may include OC's I have thought up anyway see you in the next chapter or fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 I want to go ahead and apologize for how long it has taken to write this but hey the second chapter now lets start from where we left off. (I don't own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series all belong to Rick Riordan)**

As Thalia was drying off from her shower she was feeling quite relaxed and calm which is unusual for a hunter of Artemis because they're always on alert but the building it gave off this calming feeling basically saying that you are safe here so relax which made her feel on even more alert than before. But one thing through her off even more than all this including the "Keeper's" past was that Artemis the goddess of the hunt was currently taking a shower.

"This Doesn't make any sense," Thalia says laying on her bed which was the bunk bed right below the bed Artemis claimed.

"What doesn't make any sense." Artemis voice comes from the direction of the bathroom causing Thalia to glance and see Artemis in a bathrobe with a perfectly shaped hair dry thingy **(I'm a dude I don't know what women call those things they use to dry there hair)**

"All this I mean the building gives off a weird feeling one which I haven't felt in a long time and you are taking a shower."

"True this house does want you to relax I can feel that as well but this kind of feeling is less like the Lotus Hotel where it want's you to stay forever and more like it wants you to be safe from all harm including those from the outside world Also." Artemis gives Thalia a disappointed look\

"Whats wrong with me taking a shower."

"It's just you're a goddess you can be clean in an instant and can change your age, height, hair, and clothes in a flash why take a shower."

"Think of it this way." Artemis says walking behind a curtain hanging from the ceiling to change.

"It's a show of hospitality if you are invited from the outside into a house would you not take your shoes off or if you were dirty and given a way to clean would you not accept I am just honouring our host for giving us a temporary Safehaven." As she said that a magnificent aroma came floating throughout the whole house. It was a sweet smell of honey yet the delicious smell of cooked meat combined with the scent of freshly baked bread and melting butter.

"I guess dinners ready." Artemis says As she emerged from her room with Thalia right behind her she looks down the hall leading to other hallways and seeing the other huntresses peeking out of their rooms and coming out to investigate the delicious smell. Artemis moved to the archway leaving the hall and entered back into the main hall where the hallway, kitchen and dining room all connected and moved to the dining room. But what she saw made her stop and smile at what laid out in front of her as Thalia was right behind Artemis she looked past her into the dining room and gasped. What laid out in front of them was no dining room but a dining hall with a large arching roof with a large golden sparkling chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A table extended across the span of the hall which was almost as long as a buss but had enough space to fit all the hunters. Each chair had a unique design referencing each of the hunters ranks skills and areas they were strongest in. Some had carvings of a huntress with her bow pulled taught while in the middle of the back would be a bow and arrow crossing each other representing the person great skill in the bow while another had a huntress sneaking through a field and on the back showed a huntress with a cowl showing there great skill in sneaking. One of the chairs was decked our in arrows and bows with multiple types of beasts carved into it on the back was a bow with a crescent moon as the length of the bow and an arrow notched in it symbolizing the seat as the seat of Artemis. On the table was an extent of food from mashed potatoes to cut and buttered bread, green beans, peas, carrots, ham, roast beef and steak there was so much that it was overwhelming all the hunters were in the entrance in awe at all the food. The boy with no name came walking into the dining hall and seeing the hunters.

"I was just about to call all of you dinners ready leats eat." As they all sat down finding all there seats easily since they literally had their names carved in them there was hesitating none of them wanted to take the first move but as the first plate was filled and the first bite was taken the hall erupted with chatter and talk each of the hunters were no longer tense ready for anything they were a large family eating and talking which included challenges to each other about the carvings on the chairs to how delicious the food was. The boy was sitting at the head of the table being bombarded with questions laughing as stories were told and tales of failure were laughed at. Artemis and Thalia were sat on either side of the boy as all the chatter and laughing was going on Artemis sat there enjoying the food and smiling not just at the taste of the food but at the atmosphere how her hunters were so carefree in this moment how they were relaxed and having fun how not just the hunters and the boy seemed brighter but the whole building was brighter with the sounds of laughter bouncing off the walls small balls of light floated around the hall showing the bright and lively atmosphere. Artemis was probably the only one to notice but she saw multiple spirits at the entrance to the dining hall from the living room and they were ranging from all ages some young and others old but they were all smiling as if they are finally seeing happiness and laughter once again in their halls. Artemis noticed all the hard work this must have taken and how much the boy wanted to enjoy having people in his home. As they started to finish the food the boy invited them all into the living room from some pie, ice cream and some hot cider since it was starting to snow outside it fit perfectly. The hunters continued their conversations and the boy kept on answering questions but as time went on slowly the hunters started to trickle into there rooms to get rest and sleep until it was only the boy, Thalia and Artemis.

"Thalia you should retire to bed you seem tired." Artemis says

"No lady Artemis I'm good I will stay with you I'm not that tired anyway." She says as she yawns.

"Oh really." Artemis says raising an eyebrow as the boy chuckles next to her

"I'll just go close my eyes for a sec." Thalia says as she stumbles to her room yawning and stretching.

"Well, I guess it's just to two of us now." The boy says

"Yes, it is now since it is just the two of us I would like to ask you some questions."

"Ok, what would you like to ask that has not already been asked."

"Why haven't you given yourself a purpose." At that, the boy's expression turned stern making the scar on his face darken giving him an ominous look.

"It's not that I haven't given myself a purpose but I have no purpose other than taking care of this house and those demigods that happen to wonder here."

"Have you ever thought of making this more useful." Artemis gestures to the whole building

"What do you mean?"

"I mean using your skills your resources to help and provide make this building less like a prison and more like a safe haven the demigods see it as." The boy looks around from the light of the fireplace he could see just how empty the building really was how lonely he has been since he was a child but he also sees the spirits there smiles there imitations of the guests how happy they all are that there were people other than family members in the house. One purple spirit comes running from a wall giggling and jumps onto the boy's lap. The spirit is a young girl with pigtails and a stuffed teddy bear she is surprisingly young for a spirit and she is not dressed in old-fashioned garment like some of the other spirits she is dressed in a dress that came down to her knees and what looks like a tutu. Artemis being a God can sometimes have an effect on how she sees mortals and demigods that they can die at such a young age even though they had such a long life in front of them. She looks at the boy and sees that he is crying but smiling at the same time but she knew why.

"Why hello there sally I haven't seen you in a while." The boy says to the spirit in his lap

"Hi, brother." Sally says back

"Where have you been all this time."

"Around it was getting sad here but you had fun you smiled so I decided to come give you a hug." She says wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him as hard as she could.

"You were crying brother but you had fun and I'm happy you were able to smile please stay like that." Sally says as she disappears.

"That was your little sister?" Artemis asks

"Yea she died when my parents died never made it past 5 years old." The boy says trying to wipe away his tears.

"I thought you said you never met your parents."

"I didn't I was always training working hard to be the best prodigy to inherit this house, in this house, there is no need for names all you need to be is strong."

"Maybe you should change that tradition." Artemis says as she stands up and stretches

"Having no purpose or no name is the same as being a ghost with no name no purpose just wondering around with no one to protect become different become better than your ancestor's goodnight." Artemis leaves the living room and heads to her room thinking how much torture it must have been living in a house where your family and little sister died being alone for so long.

As morning came around the hunters were welcomed into the dining room filled with bread eggs bacon and the works but the boy was nowhere to be seen. As they finished breakfast they moved to the back porch getting packed and ready to head out. As they were talking to each other about supplies and the distance they were also feeling a tinge of sadness that they could not say thanks and goodbye to there host. As they started to walk off the porch and down the hill they could hear loud banging coming from a forge next to the mine and as they got closer the banging stopped and the boy came running out.

"Hey hold up." The boy says as he runs to them shirtless and slightly burnt apparently longtime away from the forge affects your fire resistance.

"Well look who decided to show up." One of the hunters says causing all of them to smile and laugh which caused the boy to be kinda embarrassed

"Sorry I couldn't be at breakfast I was working on something." As he said that he walked up to Artemis and handed her a gold pendant. The pendant was a gold double door which had a slight magic embedded into it.

"What is this." Artemis asks

"That is a magical pendant that lets you and only you use it. It gives you access to the Safehaven it can become whatever you want a ring a bracelet or a tattoo you can even use it to give a person the mark that acts as the same thing allowing them entrance. It is also used as a tracking beacon glowing brighter the closer you are to the Safehaven."

"I see you took my advice." Artemis says as the bracelet forms into a tattoo of gold double doors on her hand.

"And what have you decided your name will be?"

"You may call me the Keeper or Sam."

"Well then thank you for your hospitality Keeper."

"It was my pleasure you are free to always visit whenever you are near."

"Thank you." At that the hunters part way from the Keeper and his Safehaven. As the hunters have made it a decent way from Safehaven Thalia brings up a question that has been on her mind since last night.

"Do you think Keeper will be different next time we see him."

"I think that the next time we see him he won't be the same person as last time." Artemis says with a slight smirk

Back at Safehaven, the Keeper is having the spirits push a hot metal into the middle of his back and when they remove the metal on his back is a large gold double door and in front of the door is a sword planted into the ground. The Keeper stands up from his knelt position and turns around pointing at the symbol on his back saying to all the spirits gathered in the main hall

"This is the symbol of the Keeper the guardian of the Safehaven it shall grow as Safehaven grows this is no longer our prison but our home."As he said that the front doors black wood changed and became gold the same happened to The Keepers door to his room. This was a new age for the Safehaven.

 **Hey I hoped you liked this chapter I would like to also say that typing this almost made me tear up which I must say was surprising but I would also like to say that the next Chapter will be set 3 years later and I will get working on that as soon as possible anyways if you enjoyed it but would like to give some advice or just a review or anything I missed please tell me in the comments see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again I would like to say thank you for waiting this chapter has been a long time coming plus with all this holiday stuff going on been kinda busy I honestly didn't think I would make it this far, now before we get to it this is 3 years into future from the past two chapters this time frame is placed between the trials of Apollo and the blood of Olympus and yes Leo Valdez is at camp half-blood why because I can I really hope you enjoy this chapter. (I don't own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series all belong to Rick Riordan)**

3 Years Later

Camp half blood is having a wonderful day clear skies not too hot with that nice warmth that happens very rarely in the summer. There are quite a few people at the camp this summer including but not limited to Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, The hunters of Artemis, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Frank and more. Everybody was enjoying the nice weather they were having by either relaxing at the beach going for a swim or training. The day is perfect and the normal mischief is also happening as a yell comes from the Aphrodite cabin and a girl walks out shaking her fist at nothing yelling.

"You will suffer for this Connor and Travis!"

As two shadows a darting behind cabins everybody walking around either snickers or sighs at the bright pink hair that dawns the head of one of the Aphrodite girls. She then turns around and storms back into the cabin brushing past Piper who sighs at the second time that it happened.

"Those two are gonna get their heads ripped off." She says as she spots movement in the big house. As she enters they are all murmuring and she can see that they are all very confused and a little worried even Chiron is confused the only one who looks the most worried and not so confused is Thalia who is wearing black boots black torn jeans and a black Shortsleeve shirt with spiked bracelets to go with it wow black on a day like this. As Piper enters the white house she walks over to Jason who is rubbing is temples looking like he didn't get any sleep.

"Hey, their sleepy head didn't get any sleep last night." Piper says giving him a peck on the cheek which Jason returns with a smile.

"No, I didn't because of all this." He gestures to everyone in the big house. As piper glances around she sees everyone is just about as tired as Jason. Leo's sitting in the corner with his dishevelled hair basically asleep with calypso sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder also asleep. Annabeth is trying her best to stay awake by taking a sip of coffee every second while also prodding Percy every time he just about drifts off. Frank is laying on the couch passed out with Hazel asleep as well on the floor with her head leaning against his gut. Chiron is also just barely staying awake in his wheelchair form but then all of a sudden piper is hit with a wave of exhaustion and her body wanting to sleep and that's when she remembers not being able to fall asleep due to some sort of racket. When that wave of exhaustion hit she almost collapsed on Jason but luckily he poked her right before she collapses over.

"Sorry I forgot I didn't sleep well either because of some sort of racket." She says sitting on the arm of the chair.

"It's alright and that's why we are here we have been up all night trying to figure out whats going on but it all started while trying to fend off a Colchis Bull without waking everyone up." He says showing off a bandage wrapped around his bicep.

"How did that happen aren't monsters not supposed to know where the camp is located."

"That may be true or not I don't have the brain power to try to remember right now but apparently it stumbled here chasing someone."

"Who?" Piper says with her interest peeked

"No idea no one knows except Thalia but she won't tell us yet that why we are all here and finally we have come to a resolution after a small break."

"But what about the demigod the Bull was attacking?"

"Will is taking care of him now he said he was in pretty bad shape multiple lacerations, gashes, burns, punctures, multiple broken and fractured bones, and partial poisoned."

"And he is still alive?"

"Yep." Before he could fill her in on any more details Thalia claps her hands really lowed waking everyone up causing Frank to fall off the couch onto Hazel and Leo's hair to make a small poof of fire and smoke.

"Okay that is enough of a break it is time I tell you who he is." Thalia says and at that everyone gathers around the ping pon table.

"So how I know him is a long story but let's start with his name he is…" Before she could finish Will bust in covered in blood and gasping for air with a bruise under his left eye.

"Great you're all here still he won't do what I say he's pushed his way through most of the people that were helping me and a couple of the Ares campers he says he want's to talk to you." He says pointing at Thalia which she answers with a sigh.

"Okay, where is he now." She says but before will could say anything a guy pushes him to the side to enter the room the guy was about 6' with his black hair spiked a pushed back with it very short on the side. He had firm features with a scar going from his hairline across his right eye and down to his jawline. His eyes are the colour of celestial bronze, His smirk showed strong presences and a yet a menacing one like a bear glaring at you. He was very muscular muscles going down his body large biceps, wide shoulders and a broad chest. He was covered from head to toe in bandages one wrapped around his head others going down his arms and crisscrossing across his chest and abs which made his muscular definition even more defined, from what could be seen under the bandages he had a tattoo that expanded all the way down his arms that looked like roots but not much more could be made out.

"Hey, there Thalia it has been awhile hasn't it." He says in a deep raspy voice but there is no response from Thalia who is wide-eyed and speechless from what he looks like from the last time she saw him. Apparently, she didn't get a chance to see him before Will took him to the infirmary.

"Ah, I see I haven't been introduced my name is The Keeper or you could just call me Sam." Sam says smiling

"Hi Sam." everyone says in unison.

"Great introductions out of the way now we can get down to business I need your help to save my family." Nothing but silence they don't respond to him just continue to stare.

"Do I need to explain more?" He says with a sheepish smile.

"What do you think." Thalia says with a sigh

"Right so as I said I am Sam the last in the bloodline of the House of Strength and yes the bloodline has continued I have started living in a way that changes how my ancestors lived and my house is called the safe haven by those who now live there and by those who have come through, my home is in danger and I need your help to track it down and save it." He says all this in a couple of seconds with a lot of hand gestures he then went on to explain how he met Thalia and the hunters.

"That's the whole story at least what sums up everything now the safe haven was attacked and it kinda disappeared."He said with a sheepish smile

"Okay just to get this right you need our help to save the safe haven." Piper says scratching her head trying to process all that information. Sam nods in response

"And you said that the safe haven disappeared how exactly did that happen?"

"Well apparently if the safe haven is in peril like almost being taken or destroyed it teleports to different locations randomly?" He says rubbing the back of his neck trying his best not to look awkward since he just found out about this multiple weeks ago.

"Do you know where it is." Thalia says looking less and less amused even though she wasn't to start with.

"Actually I do but that's kinda the problem." he says looking less confident

"It can't be as bad as where we have been." Percy says

"Well it's located in Florida near Lake Okeechobee the actual problem is getting there since the whole gate of Tartus being stuck open practically every monster nearby will do everything they can to destroy the safe heaven and stop and kill me since they hate my bloodline long story it just involves a very long hunt, but that's beside the point I am asking you to risk your life if you say no then I will strike out on my own it's your choice I just wanted to take every possible advantage into account." Right after Sam says this he gets a little wobbly and falls backwards being cathed by two cabin members of Ares.

"I was wondering when that was going to happen." Will says looking at him checking him over.

"What happened?" Thalia says

"Exhaustion he hasn't slept in approximately well let's say about four maybe five weeks form what I can tell he was constantly moving fighting and trying to stay alive." Will says a few things to the Ares members before they carry Sam off.

"Let's just say he will be asleep for quite a while his body will need to recover." Will walks in and sits down at a chair with Nico standing behind him was he there the whole time?

"So what are we gonna do?" Will asks. Piper looks around at everyone with a worried look on her face

"I would like to help him." She says

"I would too but we don't know him we just met him and he asks us for help." Percy says rubbing his eyes

"I agree with Percy all we know about him is what he told us and that Thalia trusts him." Annabeth says she then looks at Will

"If he goes off on his own what is the chance he will succeed?" Will sighs rubbing his temples thinking

"As a doctor what I've seen he's in good shape physically at least he looks capable to fight for himself and very capable to fight and survive but as a demigod, as a friend, he won't survive and there's no telling what he is willing to give up to save the safe haven." Leo raises his hand saying

"I want to help him and I sympathise with him I guess." Leo says looking at Calypso since he was willing to die to save her to get her off the island he was willing to find any way to get her off and he did.

"I think this is risky that you all could die but I remember them the house of strength they valued family over anything else even if they got carried away and I don't want to leave a demigod running into the mouth of danger by himself I say that we should help him." Chiron says surprising everyone one they didn't think he would sign off on this.

"But there is only one condition you all." He gestures around the room "Will help him but once you have saved safe haven you will come back and not speak a word about this if the Gods ever found out that the bloodline still ran they would not think twice about killing him are we clear?" he looks around the room seeing everyone nod.

"Good now go get some sleep you all have been up all night."Chiron says wheeling off to another room

"Well, I guess that is what we decided but are you coming to Thalia?" Jason asks. Thalia looks at Jason and sighs

"Yes, I will I will need to see that the safe haven is safe Lady Artemis would be rather upset to hear I didn't help a friend and I will need to find out the location just in case we should be around." Thalia says looking away as if she didn't care much.

"Well, that solves that now we should all get some sleep and see how Sam's doing tomorrow and then we will head out to save Safehaven." Percy says standing up stumbling towards the door basically half asleep.

 **1 Week later**

Sam wakes up in a bed that's not familiar he looks down at himself seeing bandages wrapped around him making him feel like he was in the middle of being mummified he sits up on the bed the past couple of weeks coming back to him

"That's right I'm at camp half-blood and that stupid bull." He gets up heading to a side room that he assumed was the bathroom and he was right. He looks himself up and down in the mirror taking off his bandages seeing that his wounds have now healed and the deeper ones can only bee seen by whats left of a scar. He hears the door open and reaches for his sword not feeling it there he glances out of the bathroom seeing a blond haired teen walk in the teen looks towards him and smiles

"It looks like your wounds have healed and the poison has fully flushed out of your system but to be sure come sit over here by the way my names Will if you don't remember." He points at the bed which I sigh to walking over taking a seat hating to get check-ups. While Will checks him over I can't stop thinking how long I've been in here.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, one week and it looks like your in fine condition."

"Wait a whole week that means that I've wasted time the Safe-Heaven is in danger!"

"I know I know but if you went out to Florida in the condition you were in you would have died but now you have the best of the best to help you." Will says taking the bandages off the bathroom floor and throwing them away. I smile and get up and put on a camp half-blood shirt laying on the dresser next to the bed and walk out of the room. I wince covering my eyes from the bright light of the sun and see the same group from the Big House crowded around the door.

"I'm happy your all going to help me now we should start heading out we don't have time to waste." I say with a beaming smile

"Lead the way, Sam." A teenager with jet black hair and sea green eyes says tossing me my sword and bag filled with supplies

"I would be my pleasure lets head out." I say strapping my sword to my waist and tossing my bag over my shoulder walking in one direction.

"Hey, we have something that would make this faster rather than walking." A messy brown haired teen wearing a tool belt says. I stop and turn on my heel looking him directly in the face

"We are not taking your warship Leo if I end up in the air the likely hood of the God's finding of me especially Zeus increases tremendously so unless you can hotwire a car then we are gonna walk." Leo looks a little confused probably because I knew his name but then gets a mischievous grin

"You want a car I can get you a car." Leo says before darting off into the woods. I watch him run off into the woods as everybody starts following him

"I have a bad feeling about this."

 **That's where I'm gonna stop for this chapter I know this involves a lot of talking and basic stuff but I had to do a lot of research on each of the characters. As always if you think I am leaving out something or want to say something in general whether its to criticise or encourage or just to tell me something about this go ahead and leave a comment. I'm also thinking of creating a Christmas special due to the time of year it is but the next chapter will be out when I am able to get to it I also have some ideas for other fics I want to try so thanks for waiting for this chapter and see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there Soul here again with the 4** **th** **chapter I hope you enjoy this I would also like to apologize for the long and agonizing wait you've all been waiting patiently and life is just like NOPE well anyways here's the chapter. (I don't own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series all belong to Rick Riordan)**

After a couple of minutes or maybe hours of walking through the woods I got to know everyone that was going to help and most of there stories. We talked and shared funny moments like how Percy the guy with the sea green eyes got flipped over his girlfriend's shoulder Annabeth the scary one with blonde hair and gray eyes after they reunited, I don't quite understand why but they had their reasons.

"Wow, you all have experienced a lot in your life so far." Everyone nodded there head "You have no Idea." Percy said grabbing Annabeth's hand they have been through more than I would like to know "So uh wheres Leo taking us?" I ask looking ahead of us where Leo is speed walking through the woods.

"Oh well, there's a bunker in these woods made by the Hephaestus cabin quite a while back." Hazel says tilting her head to the side while walking next to me with Frank right next to her kinda feel like he's keeping an eye on me "If I remember they used it to build bigger and crazier inventions."

"Huh is that so but it's going to be a car right not like a ship on wheels?" Everybody sighs including calypso who gave up on keeping pace with him.

"Honestly we have no idea it could be anything at this point." Percy says scratching his chin

"But whatever it is it's always reliable." Calypso says playing with her hair with all there looks I couldn't help but feel worried. After a couple of minutes more we arrived at the bunker with Leo sprinting in ahead honestly I was impressed the bunker was huge now I could see how the warship was built. We walk in and stand in a line facing an object covered with a cloth with Leo standing next to it with a massive grin on his face.

"Great now that we are all here it's time for me to reveal what I have been working on." He grabs the cloth and rips it off "Heres our ride." He says holding out his hands as if he were showing it off for advertisement honestly I'm surprised he didn't have a remote that made clapping noises and cheering since we didn't say anything.

"What is it I thought you all would like this?" Leo says looking disappointed

"Well, it's not that." Hazel says scratching her cheek

"It's kinda unexpected that well you made well a normal car." Piper says

"Normal this is not a normal car it's a 1980 Dodge Charger with a Celestial bronze plating and imperial gold frame with seat warmers cup holders including rocket launchers and automatic crows bows." He rants on going on about the horsepower and all-wheel drive for probably around thirty minutes jumping all around the car "Although I haven't attached the jet engines." He says glaring at the trunk

"Uh Leo I hate to point out the obvious, but we can't all fit in it." Annabeth point's out which sadly was obvious, but I don't think any of us had the heart to tell him but what do I know I just met them. Leo looks at Annabeth sighing pulling out a remote from his tool belt and pressing a button making the Dodge Charger start to creek and screech grinding metal against metal until there was a minivan where the Charger was the same color but a minivan a bronze minivan, yeah.

"There that should fit all of us and yes yes I know the driver, but I made a robot." Percy interrupts him " Actually Leo I can handle that just need the keys." Leo's frown deepens tossing Percy the keys "Uh before I start driving this are there any possible buttons I should avoid that could turn this into a tank or a plane?" Percy says this with a serious look on his face honestly I thought he was joking.

"Pssh nooo, a tank wouldn't blend in on the streets and a plane…actually, that's not a bad idea." He says scratching his chin

"Well, we should get going right Percy guys let's head out let's all pile into the minivan." I state this as loud as I can walking to the van why do I feel like this is going to feel exactly like a road trip. Percy nods hopping into the driver's seat with Annabeth getting in the passenger seat and everyone else piling in, and of course, the guys were stuffed into the back, and the girls got to sit up front. While we sorted out the seating arrangements with Leo warning us about buttons not to press and buttons to press I couldn't help but feel stuck since we ended up with me Leo and Frank in the far back. Yes, before you even ask yes it was cramped the row in front had Piper, Jason and Hazel and in front of them was Calypso, Nico and Thalia wait when did Nico and Thalia get here?

"Alright, everybody ready then let's get going." Percy says starting the van up the engine roaring to life I couldn't help it, but I felt like my family including extended were going on a long car ride. By the time we hit the road which didn't take long Frank was asleep and Leo was muttering to himself toying with devices sadly I could hear what he was saying.

"You make a flying warship everyone's like ooooh aaaaaa so cool but make a car that can transform and is made of a magic metal…." I kind of tuned him out after about fifteen minutes of that, but the good news is we were on the road. Three hours, Three whole hours of nothing but traffic and being stuck in a car surrounded by talking, snacking and a metal device spinning and whirring it was enough to make anyone go insane. Although I can't help but feel that I got it better than Percy having to drive with all of us with Annabeth talking to him the whole time if I'm not mistaken.

"Hey, Sam Sammy boy." Leo yells into my ear; right I tuned him out I turn to face him.

"Could you not call me Sammy and yes?" I can't help but feel relieved to talk since I was sitting in silence for the past three hours.

"Well now since I have your attention how do you know my name and that I built a flying warship?" I was actually wondering when he was going to ask.

"Who hasn't heard of you Leo, the guy who built a warship that could fly the one who attacked the Roman camp the demi-god who defeated Gaea and brought Calypso out of her island prison." Leo blinked with a look of surprise on his face.

"I Knew people would tell stories of my triumph." He says grinning with a sparkle in his eyes I couldn't help but smirk at his enthusiasm that he's being talked about.

"Hey, anyone hungry or have to take a whiz were coming up on a rest stop?" Percy called back with everyone saying yes finally get to stretch. We pull into the rest stop parking lot and pile out stretching while some of the group heads of to the head leaving Percy and me to keep watch just in case.

"This has been a boring trip." I say to no one, in particular, leaning against the van checking my sword belt and sheath.

"You know this is a good change for us." Percy says walking over and leaning against the van next to me.

"I can imagine since you saved the world what a couple of months ago?" I say glancing at him while he shrugs with a smirk

"What can I say it's nice when you don't have to fight just to make it to a sandwich shop constantly."

"I can't sympathize with you, but I understand it's just-."

"Quiet" Percy finishes looking around at the tree lining

"Yeah funny how the rest stop is completely empty." I say resting my hand on my sword hilt, but the other half of our group comes back breaking the tension.

"So what are we going to do about food?" Frank asked

"Well, Leo told everyone he had it covered, so all some of us packed were some snacks." Piper mentions with Annabeth sighing shaking her head slightly walking over towards me and Percy and leaning next to Percy while everyone started pelting Leo with questions about food.

"What have you two boys been talking about?" she ask's with an expression of relaxation like she hasn't had an actual time for rest and peace in a long time.

"Nothing much." Percy says his eyes stuck on the tree line "Just talking about how quiet it is." He said while Annabeth followed his gaze instantly understanding the feeling it was quiet and when seven demigods went out together it was never quiet something wasn't right. That's when they felt it the rest of the group quieted down their questions stopping instantly as a slight vibration could be felt through the ground it was constant like a march that was making the trees shake ever so slightly. The ground started to thump as something made it's way to us.

"We've got company." Percy yelled at the others

"Really, didn't notice the ground shaking at all I thought that was just my stomach." Leo said sarcastically while pulling out a giant hammer from his tool belt wait what.

"Not now Valdez." Frank tossed at Leo pulling his bow off his back and knocking an arrow aiming at the trees that were now shuddering with each thump most likely footsteps. Before a hand emerges from the trees and pushes them apart revealing a giant grinning down at us.

"I thought I smelled a familiar scent." The giant rumbled his voice deep and ugh smelly have monsters never learned about the marvels of breath mints.

"Oh, it's just one giant." Leo says with a sigh as if it's not that big of a deal, but I didn't like the smile that was on the giant's face when Leo said that. And to fulfill my wish, two more giants appeared next to him pushing through the trees.

"We wouldn't mind eating you, right brothers." The giant that first appeared and was apparently the leader told his brothers nodding their head enthusiastically at the thought of eating us. "But sadly I need to entertain the troops so if you don't mind throwing down your weapons?" A wicked grin spread across his face as we raised our guard.

"We can take them if we team up." I glance at Percy to see him nodding his head beside me his sword in hand but his face suddenly drained of all the blood, and his sword dipped pointing to the ground slightly making me look back at the trees feeling my spin freeze up. From out of the trees below the giants came out what seemed like two legions of monsters maybe more filled with Cyclops, Basilisk's, Centaurs with their bows drawn, skeleton warriors, and more to many to list. I grimaced glaring at my sword still in its sheath before throwing it down onto the ground with a heavy clunk making the rest of our group look at me; I decided not to make eye contact as I looked straight up at the giant glaring at him

"We surrender." I say forcefully through my gritted teeth as his grin spreads wider.

He roared with laughter "That's a good choice Keeper." I felt a shudder go through my body as he said my title but how did he know. That Was the question that ran through my head as another blade is thrown down. I look over to see that it was Annabeth looking across the group with a nod for them to follow. Suit and they did reluctantly, dropped their weapons onto the ground. "Tie them up and bring them with us." He ordered, multiple troops walked over about ten on each of us two tying our hands behind our back and the rest keeping bows and swords against our throats.

I felt a sudden sharp edge in between my shoulder blades followed by a grunt "He says move." I glance back to see a skeleton warrior without a jaw explaining the grunt I guess, but I make my way forwards. I can't help but smile at this I might not have to worry about saving my home if I kill them all here out of the corner of my eye I catch Percy looking at me weirdly like I look scary or something. I can't wait to see what happens especially sense two of us were still in the shadows.

 **End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4 or The boy with no name and again I apologize for the agonizingly long wait, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I plan on continuing to the end as always if you think I missed anything or just wanna comment don't be afraid can't wait to see you in my next story see ya.**


End file.
